Photos, Offices and Uncomfortable Positions
by Jaygirl942
Summary: Harvey was so going to fire Donna. It was her fault. But now Mike had the photo...What was so funny about his hair anyway? H/M slash


**A/N: Okay, so this is my first Suits fic. Whoo! And my first slash! I read slash (too often to be healthy) but this is the first time I've successfully been able to write it. So, wish me luck.**

**Title: Photos, Offices and Uncomfortable Positions.****  
><strong>Summary: Harvey was so going to fire Donna. It was her fault. But now Mike had the photo...What was so funny about his hair anyway?<strong>  
><strong>Rating: T<strong>  
><strong>Pairing: MikeHarvey****

Harvey decided that he was so firing Donna. It was her fault he was in this mess. Since her apartment flooded, it meant her moving into his place for a while. Which meant he had to move out all the storage from the spare room and put it in storage. Only he couldn't find any storage, so he took it to the office, since there was no chance he was leaving it in the main room. Cardboard boxes didn't really suit the decor.

However, this led to a very nosy associate poking through his things. His private things. His private, personal and hidden things.

"Oh my god!" Mike laughed hysterically. Running a hand over his hair, Harvey rolled his eyes and closed the box that had been opened during Mike's explorations.

"It's not funny." He growled.

"It kinda is." Mike was taking too much pleasure in this, Harvey decided, seeing that wide, teasing grin at his expense.

"No it's not."

"Yes, it is. You look..."

"Adorable? Hot? Sexy?" It was true, he was all of those things.

"Silly!"

It was final, Mike had lost it. "...Silly? I knew you were secretly a six year old."

"Ha Ha. But come on! Your hair!" Mike was now waving the photograph around, obviously finding the whole thing to be hilarious.

"There is nothing wrong with my hair." Also true, it was the exact hair style that people expect from a high-end successful lawyer. Which he is.

"I so knew you dyed it. I knew that colour wasn't natural!"

"Shut up." Harvey was so going to kill Donna. Or Mike. Or whoever next walked through his office door.

"But seriously...blonde?"

Donna is going to get a cut in her pay. Or lose her coffee allowance. "Did you not hear me?" Oh who was he kidding, like Donna would let him do any of that.

"Blonde!"

"I'm going to fire you now." He was seriously considering it...

"No your not. Especially not now I have evidence of your secret!" Mike had moved off the floor now, lounging on Harvey's couch, feet on the table.

"It is not a secret." He pushed Mike's feet off the table. Did this kid's Grandmother let him do that? He didn't think so!

"Then I guess you wont mind if I put the photo on the web then?"

"Mike, I'm serious, give me the photo!" Harvey was not low enough to attempt to grab the photo. He was a successful layer, damn it! Harvey Specter did not stoop so low. What was he, an associate? Please.

"But you look so...not you. I mean, is that a fringe? My God, Harvey Specter, lawyer extraordinaire, with a floppy fringe! And blonde!" The kid actually had the nerve to grin at him.

"A floppy fringe? Yep, definitely sensing some pre-pubescence here."

"Come on, you may think I'm really a six year old, but this photo? You're what...fifteen?"

"Sixteen, but that's not the point. Give me the photo!" By this point, Harvey had wandered over to his desk, rummaging in the drawers.

"Nope! Mine now. You as an angst-ridden, blonde, fringe-wearing sixteen year old? Too good an opportunity to pass up."

"Oh really? Not even for a trade...a trade for this photo?" He had finally found what he was looking for, and he pulled the photo out of his drawer, flipping it around for Mike to see. Harvey took great pleasure at watching Mike's face go from joyous, to pale and then to a deep blush.

"...Where did you get that?" Now the kid was getting nervous.

"That doesn't matter. All that matters is that I am willing to trade this little...embarrassing photograph of a certain associate in an odd position...with a carrot...and a dress with-" By this point, it was Harvey who had the smirk on his face.

"Okay! You don't need to give a narration! Fine." _That'll show you to play with the big dogs, little puppy,_ thought Harvey.

"Glad to be doing business with you."

"Liar. You're taking too much pleasure in this." Mike had a little grin on his face now, obviously enjoying their banter.

"Oh yes...I mean, you did try to blackmail me." Not that he couldn't have got out of the situation at any point. There's a reason why his fees were so high.

"Not really. I didn't want anything in return. Just to embarrass you." Sadistic bastard. Harvey was a little proud.

"That plan worked out well. Now...seeing as you did make fun of my hair, I think a little punishment is in order." Mike's face suddenly blanked, before a smirk appeared on his face. _Wont be there for long, kiddo, _Harvey though, looking at his associate/bed partner as he walked towards the couch.

"Punishment?" Mike's voice had a slightly lower edge to it, eyes filling with lust, trousers tightening.

"Yep. Punishment." Harvey pushed Mike further into the couch, pressing their bodies together and slipping his leg between Mike's thighs. "A very...harsh punishment. Don't you agree?"

"Y-Yeah, punishment. You should punish me." Mike's eyes started the glaze over, biting his lip to hold back a moan. Harvey grinned and leaned further in, lips by Mike's ears, breathing slightly into his ear, causing Mike to shiver slightly.

"Yes I should. Which is why you're going to do the Anderson, Bartlow and McKenzie files. By tomorrow."

Harvey pulled off the younger man, walking back to his desk and picking up his suit jacket.

"Wait, what?" _Poor Mike, _Harvey grinned maniacally.

"You heard me. It will probably take you all night. Pity. See you tomorrow. Maybe." And with that, Harvey Specter swept out of the run, perfectly groomed, leaving his panting assistant with too-tight trousers splayed on his couch.

"Blonde Bastard."

**So what do you think? R&R please!**

**Jay x**


End file.
